Gravity Falls Drabbles!
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Short little drabbles. Characters: Bill, Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, and Moon (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**This was acually written like one or two years ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wherever Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys, we're opening shop soon." Stan said. "Bill, you need change in to a human form." He said. "Moon! Stop playing with that! It's a breakable! Not a soccer ball!" Stan exclaimed.<p>

"Okay! Geeze! Bill, maybe you should change your clothes to something more formal." Moon said.

"Why should I, Moon?" Bill asked.

"Well, for one thing, we're in a shop, not going to a funeral. And another thing is that everyone else is wearing what they usually wear." Moon said.

"Okay." Bill said. Then his clothes changed, he was now wearing blue long pants, a white cap, a dark blue shirt and a long sleeved black jacket but his shoes stayed the same. Moon laughed. "What?" Bill asked.

"It's just that you look kind of like Wherever Girl." Moon said. "If you had a black marker made cross on your cap. But you still have your demon eye. I'll fix that. Demieus irous remoavias." Moon said.

"Wow, your getting pretty good. I take it that my lessons paid off." Bill said.

"Pretty much." Moon said, shrugging, smiling, with her hands in her pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short. But it was written about two years ago.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My second drabble**

* * *

><p>"I'm taller than you."<p>

"Well, I'm not yellow."

"At least my voice doesn't crack." Bill and Dipper were arguing again.

"Can you stop!" Mabel whined.

"I'll handle it." Moon said. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT! WE NEED TO OPEN THE SHOP!" Moon yelled.

"Sorry Moon." They said.

"Don't argue again." Moon said, sternly. And she left the room.

"She is really scary." Dipped said.

"You should have seen her when she was in eight grade. The teacher was never the same." Bill said.

"Really?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded.

"Do tell." Mable said. Bill told them and when he finished, Dipper and Mabel were shocked, Wendy's eyes were wide as dinner plates, Soos was agape, and Stan was now a little scared of Moon.

"She bit the teacher!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yep. I don't regret it." Moon said. They jumped.

"How long have you been here?" Bill asked.

"Ever since you started telling the story." Moon replied.

"Okay then." Bill said.

"I didn't know that you knew that many cuss words." Dipper said.

"I do." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>My second drabble is a little better, right?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Today was not Dipper's day. First Dipper got a cold. It didn't help that Moon and Bill got one too. Bill was in his human form. Then Mabel tried to cheer him up by asking him to hang out with Bear-o, which scared him.

Then Robbie offer to bite him. Moon bonked Robbie in the head after that and lectured Robbie for the fiftiest time that week. Stan told him that he should take a walk in the woods. Moon fell on him after he kicked the tree that she was sleeping in. Then the gnomes tried to attack him but stopped when they found out he had a cold.

When he went back to the shack he was trampled by tourists. Soos had to dust him off. Wendy saw Dipper go up to him room. When she got up there, his side of the room was a mess. "Wow, kid must of haved had a bad day." Wendy said to Mabel.

"Yes he did. Wellp back to making sweaters!" Mabel exclaimed. Wendy remembered a song that her mom used to sing to her when she had a bad day. She started humming the songs first notes.

"Little child. Little child. Don't be sad. The world may be mean to you. You may not see the good in the world at first but when you grow up you will see it. The woods are full of mystery, some solved and some not. The tooth's memories, the sandy dreams, north, the bunnies eggs, and jack's frost shall help you through the days of trouble. The shimmering moon comes help you to fall asleep. Little child don't be afraid of the things in the woods. The bill is watching over you. Oooooh. Oooooh. Ahhha ahhha. Lalalala." Wendy sang. Behind her, Bill, Moon, Stan, Soos, Mabel, and Robbie quietly clapped their hands.

"Your a great singer, Wendy." Moon complemented.

"Thanks Moon." Wendy said.

"Where did you hear that song?" Robbie asked.

"My mom sang it to me when I was young and I was having a bad day." Wendy replied.

"Your mom is an excellent singer." Robbie said.

"Was an excellent singer. She was killed by vampire hunters. They were idiots back then. Couldn't tell the difference between good and bad vampires." Wendy said.

"Oh, sorry." Robbie said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Wendy said. Except for Wendy and Dipper, they all went downstairs. "Your a good kid, Dipper, your a good kid." Wendy said.

"And your a great singer." Dipper said.

"How long have you been awake?" Wendy asked.

"Ever since you started singing." Dipper answered.

"Well, you need to sleep that cold off." Wendy said.

"Wendy, um, one more thing." Dipper said.

"Yes, Dipper?" Wendy asked. Dipper kissed Wendy. There was a snap.

"That's gonna be in the scrapbook!" Mabel exclaimed. There was another snap.

"This is going to be FanFiction. Net!" Moon exclaimed.

"Shall we?" Dipper asked.

"We shall." Wendy answered. Wendy and Dipper chased after Moon and Mabel. The two shorter girls screamed and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

He never should have done it. He shouldn't have messed with her. Gideon shouldn't have messed with her. Gideon shouldn't have messed with Moon. But he did.

Gideon came over to the shack. He shouldn't have came. He shouldn't have knocked on the door but he did. Moon opened the door. "Who are you?" Gideon asked.

"Names Moon. What do ya want ya twerp." Moon said. That made the punk mad.

"Just who do you think you are!" He shouted at her. She didn't even flinch!

"I know I'm Moon. I can kill you. That I also know." She kneeled down to him. "I also know that my uncle can kill you too. He's living here. Face it twerp. You don't care about Mabel. That's why she hates you. And also because you tried and desperately failed to kill her brother. She loves her brother more than you. She has someone who cares for her. And I know he won't kill her brother. He is very kind and would NEVER hurt ether one of them." That was his last straw and she broke it.

"SHE WILL BE MINES! AND MINES ALONE! NO OTHER BOY SHALL HAVE HER!" He kept fuming.

"Idiot drop kick!" She shouted, punting him. "He's going, going, going, going, falling, falling, falling, falling, annnnnnnnnnnd he crashes in the Northwest house." She said. There were screams and shouts.

"PERVERT!" They heard Pacifica scream. Dipper, looking out the window, Mable and Wemdy, both coming outside, hearing the commotion decided to see what happened.

"Should we?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. He deserves it." Moon said.

"Who is your uncle anyways?" Wendy asked.

"Bill Mischief Cyper." Moon said.

"Your part dream demon?!" Dipper asked.

"Eeyep." Moon said.

"It's a good idea to not to make you angry, right?" Mabel asked.

"Yep." Was Moon's simple reply. "Now let's watch the show." Moon said.

"Not the broom!" Gideon screamed out in fear.

"HAHAHAHA!" The girls and Dipper laughed.


End file.
